When Nightmares Become Dreams
by Katerineious
Summary: Misao has a nightmare and Aoshi rushes to save her. Lemon. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Rurouni Kenshin.

Kenshin/Kaoru is by far my favorite pairing for Rurouni Kenshin, but I do love Aoshi and Misao's characters. This is one of two oneshots that I wrote a long time ago for them and recently found burried in the depths of my external hard drive.

Warning: Lemon content.

* * *

When Nightmares Become Dreams

_Misao was running through the Aioya—the inn was on fire and she couldn't find Aoshi. She was yelling his name as the beams supporting the ceiling began falling just behind her. Her tears turned to steam as they hit the floor. Misao could hear Okina and the others outside shouting for her to get out. _

_She reached the end of the hallway and turned around only to find the whole passage completely in flames. Even with her training as a ninja she couldn't make it through that alive. She began screaming for Aoshi to come save her. Suddenly, she was in someone's arms. "Wake up Misao, it is only a dream. Please wake up. Misao. Misao! MISAO!"_

Misao woke up suddenly. Someone was shaking her and calling her name. "What happened?" Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she recognized who was holding her. "Aoshi-sama? What are you doing here?"

"You had a nightmare. You were screaming my name and I rushed in here to see what was wrong before you woke up the whole inn."

"It was a dream. It was just a dream . . ._"_

"Misao, I think you're going to be fine. But you should change into another yukata before going back to bed." That's when Misao noticed that she was covered in sweat. When she made no to attempt to move Aoshi asked, "Where do you keep the others, I'll get one for you." Misao pointed to a drawer and Aoshi pulled out the first one he found. "Here. Now, change and go back to bed. You need rest."

"Umm, Aoshi-sama?" she said as he slid the shoji open.

"Hai?"

"Would you stay with me for awhile? I don't want to have another nightmare and if you're here with me I'm sure I wouldn't." She gave him a pleading look. But she heard him sigh and slide the shoji shut once more just as she was about to give up on that hope until she heard his voice from outside the room.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep again. Go on and change; I'll wait outside. Just call when you're ready."

"Now's my chance to see if Aoshi feels the same way about me as I do him . . ." Aoshi waited outside until she spoke to him again. "Aoshi-sama, it's okay."

He let out another sigh. "Alright." He re-entered the room and saw her small form already under the quilt on her futon. "You sure are fast at changing clothes." He knelt down beside her futon. "Go to sleep, Misao."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama," she said as she turned over onto her right side to face him. She had her left arm on top of the blanket and Aoshi was not pleased to see that there was no fabric covering it.

"Misao, why are you not wearing the yukata I gave you?"

"Because it's so hot tonight, I don't want to have to wash two tomorrow. I can put it on if it would make you feel better."

"As long as you stay under the blanket, I'll be fine."

"No, it's making you uncomfortable so I'll put it on." And before Aoshi could move or say another word Misao threw the quilt off of her and began to rise to cross the room.

Aoshi, not thinking, grabbed her naked body and forced her back down on the futon and pulled the quilt back over her. What he failed to notice was that Misao had her hands wrapped around his neck. She pulled his face quickly down to hers and captured his lips with her own.

Aoshi couldn't believe that Misao was kissing him. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, but he could feel himself hardening at the thought and he began to kiss her back.

He opened her lips with his own and slid his tongue inside her mouth, relishing the taste he found there. He was so involved in the kiss that he didn't know that Misao had undone the sash holding his yukata together until the cool night air brushed against his chest. Next he felt her hands on him and he broke the kiss, forcing her back down onto the futon. "Do you understand what you're doing?"

"Hai, Aoshi-sama. I'm trying to seduce you but you're making it extremely difficult for me."

"Misao, I'm not going to be able to control myself if you don't stop now. Is this really what you want?"

"It's what I've been wanting since we went to Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding two years ago. I've been trying to get you into bed with me every night since then, and nothing's worked. To think a nightmare would accomplish what I've been trying so hard to do."

He kissed her again, this time harder. When he broke the kiss he looked down at her. "Alright, Misao, but if we're going to do this I have one rule that you must obey." She looked at him quizzically and he answered her unspoken question. "You must call me Aoshi from now on; no more 'Aoshi-sama.'"

She smiled and said, "I think I can handle that."

"Good," he said as he stood up and finished taking his yukata off. Misao watched as he then removed his loin-cloth and saw just how much he wanted to be with her. He then joined her under the blanket and began kissing her hard again.

He wrapped his arms around her and Misao moaned into his mouth, both from the kiss and the skin on skin contact she was finally getting with him. Misao's hands found their way to Aoshi's silky black hair as his tongue found entry to her mouth again.

Aoshi broke the kiss, but did not remove his lips from her. His mouth trailed along her jaw line until he reached her ear, on which he began to gently nibble. He then lifted her up and in one swift motion undid her long braid. He then let his hands move to her breast and softly whispered between bites, "I've always liked it when you wear your hair down."

Misao giggled and he took the opportunity to quickly slide down and capture her right nipple in his mouth turning her giggles into a sharp gasp. "Aoshi," she moaned, "what are you doing to me?"

"I'm claiming you as my own. After tonight no man but myself will be allowed to touch you." He suckled on her other nipple for a couple minutes and added, "We're getting married in two weeks, that will give Himura and the others time to get here."

"Really, Aoshi!"

"Hai, but for now, just think about tonight, okay?"

"What do you mean, Aoshi?"

Instead of answering her with words, he slid his hand slowly down from her breast until his hand was covering her entry point. He gently rubbed her with his entire hand, causing her to moan. He then slipped his middle finger into her and earned an excited gasp and her eyes flew wide open.

Aoshi could sense how ready Misao was for him, but he wanted to draw their fist joining out as long as possible and wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself. He moved his finger in and out of her while his other hand gave attention to her breasts. "Misao?"

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru."

"Mo Aishiteru, Aoshi."

"Listen to me Misao, I can't wait any longer. I have hardly any self-control left after just touching you for this short amount of time. Please, let me take you tonight. I promise that it won't be like this every time, but I just need to be with you. Do you understand that?"

"Hai, Aoshi. You're not the only one who is craving for something more. I want you inside me so badly that it hurts."

"You do know that it will hurt, but only this first time?"

"I'm no fool, Aoshi. I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid."

He leaned down for a quick kiss and then removed his hands from her. Misao was about to protest when she saw him sliding down the length of her body and saw where his face was nearing as he planted kisses down her stomach. Aoshi didn't wait for a response, but buried his face in her as quickly as he could. He thrust his tongue into her, extracting delighted shrieks from her. Then he began to suck on her and she put her hands on his head, pushing him farther into her.

But he was able to force his head up and replaced his face with his manhood. Misao shuddered with anticipation as she felt the hot length of him pressed against her.

He looked into her eyes and asked for permission on last time without speaking. She answered by raising her hips and pressing herself against him.

Aoshi didn't need any more encouragement as he positioned himself at her entry. He then began to slide himself into her. She was tighter than he expected. As he pressed himself further into her he reached her virgin barrier and paused slightly, hating himself for having to hurt her for his own pleasure.

Misao let out a scream as Aoshi forced his way past her barrier and buried himself deeply within her. Aoshi could feel her inner muscle contacting all around him and it was all he could do to keep himself from finishing right then.

After a few minutes Misao told him to continue by sliding her hips, creating sensations inside her that she didn't know were possible. Aoshi took her cue and began sliding in and out of her, a little more each time. Every time he got faster and harder until Misao thought that he would drive them straight through the floor.

When she thought she could take no more, she began to have her first orgasm. Aoshi sensed it and said, "I won't last much longer."

Misao screamed as Aoshi continued to drive himself into her as she climaxed. He released himself insider her almost immediately after she had climaxed.

"Arigato, Misao. I think its time that you and I went back to sleep." He reached down, pulled the quilt around them again, and rolled her with him until he was on his back and she lay across his chest, held contentedly in his muscular arms.

"Good-night, Aoshi, aishiteru."

"Mo aishiteru, Misao-mine."

* * *

Yeah, so it's not that great of a story. One of the worst lemon's I've written. It's old, get over it. I just didn't feel motivated to redo it. Please review, flame if you must.

* * *


End file.
